A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multi-purpose topical skin compositions that can be used on dry skin, oily skin, normal skin, or combination skin.
B. Description of Related Art
There are thousands of skin formulations available to consumers. Further, there are a myriad of different skin types among the population. Such skin types range from normal skin, dry skin, oily skin, and combination skin (e.g., normal/dry, normal/oily, dry/oily). The leads to a confusing and exhaustive search for different products for different applications.